Imperial Mirkuleon
Classification and Dialects The Imperial mirkuleon is the language of the imperial court of the mirkuleon empire. It is primaraly spoken by the highest nobles such as the imperial family. It was first developed after the eternal wars between the mirkuleon tribal confederacy and the udroin kingdoms. The language came from the dialect of ancient mirkuleon spoken in elderhold, this dialect eventually split off due to it being preserved by the imperial court and became a separate language. The language is then split into three columns, the top one is the language of the Imperial court, the middle is the language of the military and the last is the language of education and the courts. The other forms of the mirkuleon language are common mirkuleon spoken by the commoners, eastern trade which is a creole language spoken by mirkuleon sailors in the eastern ocean. The Imperial mirkuleon dialect is mainly extinct save for being used among noble men it is also a highly influencing language with many words being borrowed by neighbouring tongues to the south such as the noluk language, Freemanic, Silsian and toch all borrowing words for war and technology and science from it. In turn words for science came from the old dwarven languages and the words for the arcane from elvish languages. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics CVC, VCV, CCV, CCCVC, CVCCC and CVVC Writing System Grammar Nouns Noun morphology is mainly based on rank and the relationship between the speakers, there are around six ranks, (supreme, far superior, superior, equal, inferior and bottom runner.) Affixes tend to be longer and more complex for superior people and simplified for those who are considered inferior. The genitive case has been lost for the bottom rank suggesting that the mirkuleons believe people like that are unable to own things. It is considered very rude to not use the correct rank or honourifics to those higher up. In transitive sentences rank is very important, the two arguments will be given ranks based on their social difference for example the slave served the king, the servant would be inferior whilst king would be superior. Whenever a sentence involves a mirkuleon and a non mirkuleon the mirkuleon gets the superior marking and the human gets the inferior The cases must agree to the rank of the individual. There are three numbers singular, dual and plural, they are shown through, Ad, Og, uq. They do not have to agree to the gender of the word. The sex gender of the word shown through the case of the word. They way to show genders is through infixes inserted within the noun for example mirkuleon man is xsfamaq whilst woman is xnqamaq. These morphemes cannot be used individual thus there is no independent usage for these morphemes nor is there any for any other morphemes, For example the word to say man or woman is to use the word log which can mean anything. It is often used when speaking to foreigner as to disguise words or to not be truthful. The word for man is thus Lsfog and woman is lnqog. Articles The definite article is used for nouns which are identifiable by the speaker and listener. The definite article in Imperial mirkuleon must agree to the number of the noun. It is used for personal names and proper names however when one is referred by their family name the infinite article is used. The definite article is used as a prefix which comes before the notrun case. Indefinite article is used for nouns which are not identifiable by the speaker and the listener. It does not have numbers unlike the definite article which does use it. The indefinite article should not be confused with the infinite article which does use number. The infinite article is shown from the suffix "ek" Verbs are marked by person, tense and aspect. The verb person is marked on by the ergative noun and there are four persons, these includes first person exclusive, first person inclusive, second person, third person. They are pluralised by the Ad, Og and Uq. The first person exclusive is Nqra-, first person inclusive is Kora, second person is Lana and third person is Rhakora. These are used instead of personal pronouns. There around six tenses, Far future Nqo, future, present Tro, aorist, past, distant, past and ancestor past. Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Languages